


Cosa Nostra - Our Thing

by That_UneCreatif



Category: G-Dragon - Fandom, GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Explicit Language, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, References to Depression, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_UneCreatif/pseuds/That_UneCreatif
Summary: BTS/GOT7/G-Dragon Mafia AUThe kids who are part of this crew are the ones you never understood in high school. The quiet ones who ate alone at lunch; the ones who always seemed to be getting into some sort of trouble. Though they are much more grown up now their criminalistic antics never seemed to submiss. They are the criminal masterminds of the city; they are the ones behind the masks blending into the darkness. They are- Mafia.





	1. Intro

Stella sat on her phone at the formal dining table by herself. There had been silence in the house for quite some time. Everyone had either been asleep or out of the house already. This was a daily thing in the Kim house. Namjoon was never home in the early hours of morning. Come to think of it- Namjoon wasn’t home most of the time. He would leave early around 5am, and wouldn’t come home until early 1 in the morning. Stella frequently worried if he was getting enough sleep. The only time he wasn’t working was when he was sleeping or on missions- that is if he goes on the missions assigned for the group.

A quiet pitter-patter came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of the refrigerator opening. A loud sigh came next, and Kunpimook Bhuwakul’s voice followed, “Stella, did you not get milk?” his morning voice was deeper than his normal voice. He sounded like he had been sleeping for 12 hours. Stella would be quite surprised if he had slept half of that though.

“No, get it yourself. I’m not your mother, I don’t get your groceries for you.” She replied, not taking her eyes off her cellphone.

He groaned, “But you and Namjoonie are the ones with the card.”

“Because you  _ children _ will spend all the money we’ve got if you get ahold of it.”

“Then why don’t  _ you _ go get groceries if you’re so sure we’re children.”

“ _ I’m not your mother. _ ” she replied again, looking up to Bhuwakul who now peaked around the corner.

She sent him a glare and he giggled, “Okay, but you’re coming with me.”

“Oh, I am?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Yep. C’mon, get ready lets go.” he said, trutting up the stairs.

 

When they finally got home from the store it was twelve in the afternoon. Stella went up to her room, and began looking over a stack of papers. They were case files, and she was looking through the convicts of old murder cases. She had been trying for almost a year and a half looking for people who might have had a connection to her parents.

A soft knock on her door came. She looked back to Kim Taehyung, “What do you need Taehyungie?” she asked.

“Just seeing if you need any help.”

“Uhh-” she scanned over the desk once more, her eyes landing on a small stack of papers. “Yeah, I think you could look through this stack.” she said, putting her hand on top of it and sliding it over to the side of her desk.

Taehyung pulled a chair over to the side of Stella. He looked at the stack and sighed.

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want-”

“No- I want to help but- I just-” he sighed again. “I don’t want you to waste your life looking for these people.” he looked to her, “Stella, they could be anyone.”

“No, I know they had to have had some reason. I just know it Tae.”

“Stella…”

“Tae- I know. I know, okay? I get it.” it was Stella’s turn to sigh now.

“You know, I can ask Namjoon if we can get the files for that mission.” he said, weakly smiling at her.

“Yeah, that’d be great. But for now let’s go through these.” she said, and Taehyung nodded.

 

They stayed in her room looking at case upon case. There were dozens of piles of them, and this occupied them for most of the day. Taehyung had called for a snack brake, so Taehyung cooked them Samgyeopsal. 

Stella sat on the counter eating the Samgyeopsal Taehyung had made. He stood next to her stuffing his mouth with Samgyeopsal. A piece of letice stuck out of his mouth a bit, and Stella giggled, looking at him.

“Mph?” he mumbled. 

“You have lettuce-” She pointed to her own mouth.

He licked his lips and gulped down the bite, “Oh.” he mumbled before shoving more down.

The front door opened and closed, and after a few shuffles, Jeon Jeongguk appeared, suit jacket in hand.

His tie was loose around his neck, and the top button of his dress shirt was unbuttoned. He tossed his suit jacket onto the back of a chair at the non-formal table. He turned to the two, and raised his eyebrows in question, his head tilting slightly.

“Any more for me?” he asked.

“Yeah, there should be.” Tae replied.

Jeongguk walked over and got some food, walking to the table and sitting down. The room fell silent. It was awkward Jeongguk and Taehyung being in the same room. From what Stella understood they had a rocky past, and it showed. She never thought for a second that the two were interested in each other until Bhuwakul said something about it. They were interested in each other but it didn’t work out. Jeongguk was not someone who was good at commitment.

Long story short Jeongguk and Taehyung went to a club- a masquerade club. They were dancing when Taehyung had admitted- in a drunken state- that he was interested in Jeongguk. Jeongguk later left the club with a random girl who he had picked up off the bar earlier that night. 

Taehyung never forgave him for that.

“Yah! Guys, come into the dining room, we’ve got a mission.” Namjoon’s voice startled Stella, and she jumped off the counter in response. The three filled in and sat at the table. Not long after, Bhuwakul walked in too and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just sort of introducing Namjoon's group. I'll get more into the rest of the mafia in future chapters(aka next update GET READY)


	2. Two - Mystery Man

Taehyung, Jungkook, Bhuwakul, Namjoon, and Stella all sat in the formal dining room. Stella was always unsure why they still called it a ‘dining’ room when all they did there was get missions and plan them out. Nevertheless; it was meant for dining. The gang never ate together anyways.

“Tomorrow there will be a mission for two of you, I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t need anyone else because it’s just a swap.” Namjoon started, looking up to the four who sat around one end of the table. “I think Taehyung and Stella should suffice.”

“But-” Bhuwakul started, being quickly cut off by Namjoon.

“No buts. I get it, you want a mission. Be patient Bambam.” he said.

“But I haven’t had a mission in months…” Bhuwakul whispered, dropping his gaze to studying the wood-like design on the table.  
Stella put her hand on his shoulder, patting it, to which he shrugged off and left the table.

“Alright, then you three just have to find where-” he paused, grabbing for a folder and opening it to read the name, “Kim Jonghyun is storing his supply.”

“Kim Jonghyun? The Kim Jonghyun?” Jeongguk asked surprised.

“Yes, kookie.” Namjoon replied, “The singer.”

“Wow” Jeongguk whispered.

“Anyhow, he’ll be at the masquerade club on the twentieth. I suggest you three can come up with something to get him to spill.” Namjoon stated, picking up the various papers that had found themselves sprawled across the tables and heading up to his room.

Stella walked out to the entrance hall, standing at the base of the stairs and looking up- waiting. Not even two minutes later Namjoon came jogging down, now dressed in a suit- his jacket hanging over his shoulder.

“You’re leaving?” Stella asked, and he stopped about a fourth of the way up giving her a defeated glance. “Why?”

“I’ve got some stuff to take care of, Stella- I-”

“You’re never home, why are you always leaving just as you’ve arrived?”

“I’m sorry, I know I’m never home. I’ve just been so busy the past few weeks with-” Namjoon stopped suddenly.

“With Jaebum?” she asked.

He sighed, “Yes, Stella, with Jaebum.”

“Why don’t you ever tell us what’s going on?”

He sighed again, louder, “It’s complicated, there’s been lots of problems with the Boss’ safe-”

“The Boss’ safety, I know.” she said, “Why don’t you let us help? We’re soldiers for a reason. We’re the ones who are supposed to do the work.”

“I know-”

“Who is he anyways?”she finally asked. “Why is he even in danger anyways?” The room fell dead silent, and an eerie feeling crawled over her shoulder.

Namjoon’s expression dropped, he glared, “I-”

“You don’t know who he is, do you?” she retorted.

Silence yet again, and Namjoon went nearly completely pale.

“You don’t know who your boss is.” Stella scoffed.

“He isn’t the one who hired me. The consigliere did. Listen, the boss likes his privacy, and it’s changed like twice throughout the years because the original was becoming corrupt. I’ve talked to him on the phone a few times but for the most part the consigliere does the work.” he said defensively.

“Are you kidding?”  
  
“I wish I was, Stell, just stay out of it okay?” he pleaded.

She sighed and made her way up the stairs, brushing past Namjoon. She was frustrated- but she knew that continuing to argue was wrong and it would cause more problems anyway. However- that didn’t mean she couldn’t find the answers herself.

She went straight up to Namjoon’s office. Searching through the two large filing cabinets. She found two files marked ‘Caporegime’ and just as she was about to get up to leave a quiet ‘ahem’ was heard.

Stella snapped around, throwing her right hand behind her back- hiding the files.

“What are you doing up here?” Taehyung asked. Stella looked down to the open cabinet, quickly shooting her gaze back to him.

“I was just looking for a file on-” she looked at the papers, “this- this guy that was mentioned in one of my parents files- Namjoon said they- that they were up here.” she quickly spat out.

“Okay.” Taehyung said suspiciously.

 

She sat with her back against her bedroom door. She wasn’t in the mood for interruptions and Namjoon removed the lock mechanism on her door years ago(for reasons pertaining to Stella’s former eating disorders), and so she sat there in her room acting as a doorstop. She read through the various papers, but in the first file didn’t have many names, always referring to the leader of the group as ‘CL2’. Stella thought that must stand for ‘Caporegime Leader 2’  
The second file however was completely different. It was full of names including the leader’s, who was named ‘Yugyeom’.  
She moved over to her bed, slightly more interested now than ever. She thought she had heard the name before. It took some time(about half an hour) for her to think of just where she had heard the name. She layed back on her bed, tossing a pillow up in the air over and over. Yugyeom, she thought the name over about a million times until it finally dawned on her; Yugyeom’s file was sitting on her desk in a stack of dozens of others she had glanced over.  
Stella shot up- the pillow falling into her lap in the process- and jumped over to the desk. She searched through the first pile- nothing- the second- nothing- the third-

“Aha!” She whispered, pulling open the case file.

Kim Yugyeom  
Alias: None  
Age: 20 (11/17/97)  
Height: 180cm  
H/C: Black  
E/C: Brown

Discription: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Accused felonies: Assault 1  
Possession of Marijuana (3 counts)  
Intent to Assault and Armed Robbery (2 counts)  
Convictions: 0

“What?” she whispered, “Zero convictions?”  
To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Nobody Stella knew that was working in their same Mafia had so many accusations against them and no convictions. There was no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda badly written but I'm on a computer at my UNI so I don't have access to the original chapter. I'm great at leaving my computer at my apartment. I know, what a useful skill, right?


	3. Three - Case Files

It had only taken Stella two hours to find Yugyeom’s address. Considering Yugyeom was part of the Mafia that’s pretty impressive. They were trained to keep to themselves and to never let anything trace back to you- however because Stella was also trained to do this she was also very good at finding the smallest flaw in the system.

Furthermore; it took nearly thirty minutes for Stella to convince Jeongguk to drive her there. Because it was only 3:15 in the afternoon she had a fair chance of convincing him. She took the case files of the other caporegime with.

When they arrived at the house Jeongguk parked half a block away. Looking over to the house he finally spoke up, “Well, sure looks like a Mafia house.” he started, “Closed curtains on nearly every window, gated neighborhood, and it looks like it could house enough people. How many are there?”

“Three. Not including Yugyeom.”

“Okay, well let’s go then.” Jeongguk finaly stated, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Stella followed along, and when they arrived at the house Jeongguk stayed a step behind her. She knocked hardon the large red door.

It only took about thirty seconds for the door to open revealing a tall yellow-haired boy.

“Yah, what do you need?” He asked, glaring down to Stella. His face grew more annoyed when he saw Jeongguk.

“I’m looking for Kim Yugyeom. Namjoon sent us.” She spat out. He was quite intimidating and it was hard for Stella to speak without stuttering.

The surprise on Yugyeom’s face spoke for itself. 

“Wah- I’m sorry I should have known.” He said sheepishly, he stepped aside letting the two in and guided them to the living room.

Jeongguk and Stella sat on the large leather couch while Yugyeom sat in a comfortable seat near them.

“So, what are you coming for?”

Stella then took out the files, finding the file on ‘CPL2’, “Well, I’m looking to find any information you guys have on the second caporegime.” she handed Yugyeom the file.

He took a long look at it and this worried Stella. However even if she had reached a dead end she wasn’t one to give up easily.

“Well…” he started, “I am not the original leader of this caporegime so I wouldn’t have much good information.” he said, setting the file onto the coffee table, “However, the soldiers are originals so i can get them down  
here. Excuse me.”

A huge weight was lifted off Stella’s shoulders. She sighed in relief as Yugyeom walked out of the room.

A short five minutes later three tall guys(nearly the same height as each other) walk in; Yugyeom close behind them.

One smiled at Stella, “Hi! I’m Jinyoung, this is Youngjae and Jiyong.” he said. 

Youngjae smiled at her, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. He was crazy attractive(A/N: Is my bias showing..? LMAO). She looked to Jiyong, and he smiled too, giving a small wave.

“Hi.”

“So, Yugyeom tells us you need info on the C2?” Jiyong says, taking a seat at the chair Yugyeom previously sat in.

"Yeah," she stated, "I'm working on finding out who our boss is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is basically just a filler because I had no time whatsoever to write the full version(I spent two days with my boyfriend which is pretty much like babysitting a five year old. No joke, I am dating a c h i l d.), however I should have a longer chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
